gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Let Me Love You
Don't confuse this song with the song Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) sung by Jake in the episode Naked. '' '''Let Me Love You' by Mario is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Artie, along with the New Directions Boys (except for Blaine and Rory) while Finn plays the drums. It is sung as an attempt to get Sugar to be Artie's date for her Valentine's Day party at Breadstix instead of Rory. But in the end, Sugar picked Rory because of his performance of Home. Lyrics Artie: Mmm, (with New Directions Boys: Ahh) Mmm, (with New Directions Boys: Yeah) Mmmmm, Yeah, yeah, yeah Ah, (with New Directions Boys: Ahh) Mmm, (with New Directions Boys: Yeah) Mmmmm, Yeah, yeah Uh Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, The make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Mad as you are, you stick around And I just don't know why Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): If I was ya' man (baby you) Never worry 'bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Artie: Every night, Doin' you right Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Baby, good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Artie: Baby you should let me love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Yeah Listen Your true beauty's description Looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare 'Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes Out of control, Baby you know Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): If I was ya' man (baby you) Never worry 'bout (what I do) I'd be coming home (back to you) Artie: Every night doin' you right Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Artie: Baby you should let me Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): You deserve better girl (ohh, you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (baby) Oooooh Artie: With me and you it's whatever girl, Hey! So can we make this thing ours? Artie with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike: You should let me love you Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie): Let me be the one to (Let me be the one to give) Give you everything you want (oh!) and need (everything you need, yeah) Baby, good love and protection (Said everything) Make me your selection (The way you shake me, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Oooh) (Baby, you should let me love you) You should let me love you, Let me be the one to (Ohh, give you everything) Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection (good love and protection) Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be (Hey!) (Heeeey) You should let me love you (Love you) Let me be the one to (The one to) Give you everything you want and need (Anything you need, oooh, baby) Ooh, baby good love and protection (Protection) Make me your selection (Selection, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Ooooh, yeah) (Let me love you) Artie: It's all you need, baby Reception For "Let Me Love You", Lynch wrote that "Artie busted out some serious sex appeal" and gave the "spot-on smooth" performance a "B+". He also described Artie as "effortlessly convincing" on the song. Slezak bestowed an "A−" and said, "Artie finally finds an R&B jam that lets him get his swag on and fits his voice to a tee!" Votta made mention of "Kurt, Sam, Puck and Mike doing an impressive job as boyband style backup", but Chaney called the performance, including the choreography, "underwhelming" and gave it a "C" grade. Source Gallery LMLY2.png LMLY3.png LMLY4.png LMLY5.png LMLY6.png LMLY7.png LMLY8.png LMLY9.png Rachieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_gif.gif LMLY10.png LMLY11.png LMLY12.png LMLY13.png LMLY14.png LMLY15.png LMLY17.png LMLY18.png let me love you guys.png LMLY19.png arteee.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys